


Dans le noir

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Darkness, Gen, horror story, speed writing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le plus terrifiant, c’est le noir. Pas la grotte, le danger, le froid, c’est le noir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans le noir

**Author's Note:**

> Petit défi de speed-writig, un thème, dix minutes ni plus ni moins pour une mini fic. Le résultat n’est pas forcément toujours cohérent, mais c’est drôle. Pour cette session, on s’est concentrées sur les originales, et le thème pour celle-ci était Obscurité.
> 
> PS : Oui je sais parfaitement que cette chose est affreusement pompée sur Lovecraft, j’admet j’assume, mais j’avais que dix minutes aussi…  
> Enjoy

Noir, il ne pouvait plus rien voir d'autre que le noir. Sa lampe torche était tombée quelque part, et s'était éteinte sous le choc. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner du mur de pierre froide pour la chercher. La grotte était profonde, il le savait parfaitement bien, et perdre son unique source de lumière était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

Quelque part, il entendait le murmure de l'eau de la rivière qu'il avait suivi, mais le son résonnait autour de lui, la rivière pouvait être n' importe où. Il tenta de se retourner et de rebrousser chemin, priant un Dieu en qui il ne croyait pas pour ne pas être parti du mauvais côté. La main sur la paroi humide, il continuait, luttant contre le désespoir, la peur, avec pour seule compagnie le bruit de ses pas et le lointain glouglou de la rivière souterraine, qui semblait s'éloigner et se rapprocher à l'envie.

Il avait perdu la notion du temps quand il avait fait tomber sa lampe, et il avait l'impression de marcher dans le vide, de ne pas avancer. Est-ce qu'il s'approchait de la sortie? Est-ce qu'il remontait ou au contraire s'enfonçait-il dans les profondeurs de la terre? Plusieurs fois il trébucha sur le sol inégal, terrifié à chaque chute de ne pas pouvoir retrouver sa paroi, son fil de vie, de se retrouver seul dans le noir, ce noir si profond qu'il semblait marcher dans de l'eau, ce noir qui résistait à chacun de ses pas et lui donnait l'impression de s'embourber.

La paroi tournait à angle droit ou presque, et ses pas résonnait beaucoup plus. Une salle? Une grande salle. Est-ce qu'il était passé par une grande salle en arrivant, ou était ce lors d'une autre descente, il ne savait plus. Il s'arrêta, sa tête tournait et il fut pris d'un haut le cœur. Il s'accroupit au sol et tenta de reprendre son souffle, de se concentrer sur quelque chose, n'importe quoi, la paroi froide et humide contre sa main, ou ce bruit.

Ce bruit de pas. Près de lui, dans le noir. Il ne marchait plus. 


End file.
